


Blooming

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "He might have even dared to say he was growing fond of Alfred."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might re-upload some of the little things I'm particularly fond/proud of, and this little blurb is one of them.

It began with a desperate request for the best bouquet of flowers to impress someone with—a request that Arthur had fulfilled with ease and an expert selection of the lovely flowers in his shop. He sent off his patron with the confidence that his goal to impress someone with flowers would be more than achieved.

The patron returned days later ranting about how the flowers had failed and he wanted his money back, but Arthur refused. At some point in the exchange, Arthur learned that his angry customer was named Alfred.

Alfred continued to return, demanding his money back at first and making Arthur’s blood pressure rise every time he heard the bell of his door and looked up to find Alfred entering the shop, but soon his demands began to turn back into requests for flower arrangements.

Arthur, meanwhile, found Alfred’s presence less and less irritating with each subsequent visit. What were once scathing insults gave way to much more casual banter. He might have even dared to say he was growing fond of Alfred.

It was one day, sometime later, that Alfred came in dressed in a nice suit with his hair carefully styled. He requested an arrangement he could use for confessing his love for someone. Although it hurt to think of Alfred finding someone new to spend his time with, Arthur picked out the finest flowers in his shop, arranged to perfection.

As he handed the bouquet to Alfred, he found it pushed back into his arms. When he opened his mouth to protest that there was no way Alfred could refuse to take such a perfect arrangement with him, he noticed that Alfred had a sheepish smile on his face, his cheeks pink.

“So…did it work?”

To Arthur’s surprise, he found that it did.


End file.
